Snowy Jades
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: The Life of Karney Hogan. Karney was forced to marry Princess Jade Longhorn, for her father was in fear of the Enforcers attacking him and by his daughter's trickery. He was forced to stay there with her, and worst is that he has two children with her. Christy Snow, Karney's childhood sweetheart, is in despair for his situation. What will come out of this? *Full summary inside!*
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I really couldn't wait to subject this story at all. So, in case you were wondering: I guess I will update this story along with those that I am currently working on, of course much to your amazement!**

**This is the 5****th**** story updated thus far.**

**So, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Snowy Jades**

**Karney Hogan, a son of Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. Long summary short: this is basically his life. He was forced to marry Princess Jade Longhorn, and in which case had 2 children with her and he didn't even want to. Not only was he forced to but now he has to stay because of his daughters. Karney has the strength to get what he wants, but even he has limits. Christy Snow, a friend and childhood sweetheart to Karney. She loves Karney and is depressed over the idea of him being forced into marriage and having **_**2**_** children. What will come out of this?**

**Prologue-**

**(Not the beginning chapter, but one that will appear later on)**

* * *

_Darkness encased the sky at an alarming rate. A woman with bright rosy pink robes walked silently through the silent halls of the white palace._

_A hood covered her face, hiding her facial features to anyone wary enough to look upon her._

_She breathed deeply, satisfaction in her breath and her steps with a limp to it._

"_Princess Jade, where are you?" A voice called out._

_The woman turned in wide alarm, and then bolted through the halls into a hidden corridor. She stopped, leaning her back to the cold column behind her. A guard walked past unknowing she was there._

_Now exhausted and tired, Princess Jade slumped down to the floor and breathed deeply. The morning rays of sunlight shone through the hall into the corridor, shining on her face for a brief moment. Her green eyes darted back and forth, searching for a chance to escape._

_Her tan skin shone against the rays of the sun. She took a deep breath. She opened a brown patchwork bag and took a pinch of a purple powder. "__**Do Mo **__**Sheomra**__ (-To my room!)" In a green flash, she disappeared, leaving green dust like things that fell like snow._

_Reappearing in her room, she laid in her bed. The pink covers and the mattress of the bed itself was crushed from her weight, she sighed heavenly. Her green eyes looked above her; the dark pink with gold lacing canopy was hanging above her. Only time will tell how long she will have to wait. But, hell with it, she thought. Why not make it come sooner._

_She stood up, walked over to a chest, and opened it. The chest itself was lined with golden engravings of rituals and spells. It was brown all the same except those golden engravings._

_She brought out a purple jar with silver engravings, forming a lace around the said jar. It was round on the bottom and it became thinner at the top. What capped it was a silver spike. Jade removed it. She sprinkled it and it came out red. Saying a few words, it turned bright pink and was lighting the dim lighted room._

_She spoke, a new, stronger voice taking place, "__**Go bhfuil**__**leanbh**__**a**__**lorg**__**agam**__**, tá leanbh **__**cad ba mhaith liom**__**. **__**Tar**__**amach ar an**__**leanbh**__**i mo**__**bhroinn**__**, **__**agus**__**an solas**__**a lorg**__**níos luaithe**__**ná níos déanaí**__**!**__ (-A child is what I seek, a child is what I want. Come forth the child in my womb, and seek the light earlier than later!)"_

_She sprinkled the powder onto herself. Her belly bulged. She placed the jar back, with the sliver spike on it, and closed the chest. "_**Faoi ****ghla****s**_ (-Lock)." She said. The chest was wrapped in a golden, metal chain._

_A knock came at her door. "Princess Jade, may I have a word with you?" A handsome voice asked._

_She smiled a flawless smile. She looked down at her belly with pride in her eyes, that held a hint of a devious gleam within their depths and her smile turned vicious._

"_Come in my husband and father to the child in my womb and the daughter that is so rightfully ours as well." She called out in a silky voice. Placing a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear._

_On the other side of the wooden door a man cursed._

_He had short and spiky violet rose hair, his eyes being a rosy violet. He flinched at the mention of another child being in that accursed woman's womb. The woman doesn't even deserve a child. If it wasn't his he would have killed both, mother and child. But that wasn't his nature. He is Karney Hogan for Chaos' sake. He will not create a sin that powerful. He sighed loudly._

"_Is everything alright father?" A child's voice spoke beside him. Alarmed, Karney looked that way to see his daughter: Elizabeth, looking at her father with such concern he bent down to her level and looked directly into her eyes._

_Her eyes mimicked her mother's, but her eyes shone with care, curiosity, and carefree. Her mother's were wretched, wicked, and worthless. I sighed agitated._

"_Nothing Elizabeth. I- well, you're going to have another sibling, in what I'm guessing in a few damn hours." He wasn't stupid; he knows somehow that she would do something to make the baby grow faster, and it was only a few hours away now. Dammit, he thought. This is the second damn time she's taken advantage of me. Dammit all to the 35 pits of Hell. This woman will be the end of him._

_He wants to go home, back to his friends, family, and to see Christy again. Gods, this woman will kill him if he tries anything rash like that; maybe even make him have intercourse with her to have _another_ child with her. He gagged at the thought. Having kids is fine; it's just that the _wife_ he has that is his partner is a demanding and rash woman. The opposite of Christy. He got a letter from his pocket._

"_Give this letter to a messenger. Christy Snow in the Satellite, got it?"_

"_Yes father." She gripped the letter in her hand. She had blonde hair; thankfully his father's genes are very dominant within 2__nd__ generation children. She ran down the corridor._

_Yes, he was forced into this damn marriage because of her trickery. Her father is scared of the Enforcers attacking him for more land or resources. Pathetic mortal. And that he forced him, Karney Hogan, to work for him, and to make it worse so he _couldn't_ leave, he was married to Jade Longhorn, the heir to the throne unless a son is born._

_He was so far away from the Satellite. He would rather perish in Neo Domino a free man, protecting his fathers' and uncles' lands and heads. He sighed. Yes, that would be better than a forced marriage and being taken advantage of every time she gets the damn chance._

_The only things he gets that are from home are letters and a few gifts. His fathers' are pissed, and his uncles' are no exception. But they can't do anything to harm this… family he has now, unless he actually likes them. The only friend is his right hand: Jeremy Ukraine. A native born from Germany with extreme intelligence and power. His family abandoned him during their visit in Neo Domino when he was five. Luckily he became a friend of the Enforcers for the things he's been through. He was physically fit as well, knowing many martial arts. He was raised by Uncle Yusei and his own father; Jack Atlas! Blonde hair, blue eyed, strong, fit, powerful. Thank his heritage that he was there with him._

_The letters he gets are from most of his family members, but he really paid attention to some of them, though that is sort of harsh, seeing that he has no other contact with them._

"_Hello, you there big boy?" Her silky sweet voice came from the other side of the door._

_He mentally gagged. He placed a straight face on and opened the door. "I am here milady."_

* * *

_**-Satellite**_

_Damn her to hell!_

* * *

**Author's note**

Slight cliffhanger, sorry about that my loyal readers. But, this story, I'm thinking, will be updated every week, unless something else comes up.

So, the first chapter, how did it go? Well, not the first chapter but the Prologue?

Please, the poll I have needs some votes, please! I'm literally on my knees begging!

Anyway, my friend **FiringShootingStar** is helping me write this story. So as my co-author you must give her much praise as well!

Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next week!


	2. Chapter One

**Snowy Jades**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Karney Hogan_

I looked over toward the horizon. The sun was rising for a new day. The orange mixed with the several colors of violet and blue shades were a gorgeous sight. But sadly I shouldn't think of it being such. I was about 50 miles away from home or more. I was being sent where you may ask? I should go back to the beginning.

* * *

_I worked my way up the street, my best friend Christy Snow right beside me. She was just about a foot shorter than me, if not than 9 inches. Her dark blue hair that looked more like a bruise more than anything reached her ankles. Her hair flowed along with the soft blow of the wind that it was hard not to stare at her. Her pale skin complimented her hair and her light broken blue glass eyes that reflected the afternoon rays of the sun. She was the same age as me, and if we were both in a beauty contest she would have won the medal. She was just flawless to me._

_The afternoon heat burned at my almost already tan skin. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Christy I-, well there's something I need to tell you."_

_She looked at me. "What is it?" Her eyes shone with curiosity. If emotion could make her more beautiful than she already was I would say she was an angel from above. Her voice sounded melodic to my ears._

_I chuckled lightly. What was I thinking? "Well I- ugh, well- er. . ."_

"_Master Karney Hogan," Someone called my name._

_I sighed a bit agitated, but turned around nonetheless to see my right hand: Jeremy Ukraine._

_He was taller than me and sooner or later he'll be stronger than me also. I also grew up with him during our teen years. His IQ is close to Ace Kilarae's or my uncle Yusei Fudo's, which is saying a lot. His parents abandoned him when they were visiting Neo Domino. He was a native born from Germany and he was blonde haired and blue eyed. He knows many martial arts and is very powerful, physically and mentally. He was raised by my uncle Yusei and by one of my fathers: Jack Atlas._

_His voice was deep with a sharp edge. Perfect for my right hand man!_

"_Jeremy, my friend. Is there something wrong?" I asked with a hint of irritation, without meaning to._

_He nodded his head. "You are assigned to go to the pier to meet King Kacey and his daughter Princess Jade Longhorn, along with your parents and uncles. Apparently you caught the eye of the princess."_

_From the corner of my eye I saw Christy look heartbroken. Which, by the way, killed me upon seeing her like that._

_I sighed angrily. "It better be good. Otherwise it would be a waste of time."_

"_I'll stay here and wait for you." Christy said out of nowhere._

_I turned to look at her, unable to hide the surprise that crawled over me. "Are you sure? It could be a while until I return?"_

_She nodded her head. "Your job comes first Karney. I'll wait here for you. I will always wait for you!"_

_I smiled at her as she blushed lightly. "Thank you Christy. I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_With that I ran right after Jeremy toward the pier._

* * *

_The salty wind hit my face once we entered the main part of the pier. Jeremy was ahead of me by 5 yards. I was still trying to find a way to get this- whatever it is- done quickly so I could get back to Christy so I could say the thing I wanted to say for awhile now._

_As we neared a group of people, straight away I could tell two of them were from a royal family._

_The king; King Kacey, had dark brown hair that was cut short from the tips of his ears. He wore purple robes with golden flower engravings and many rings on his fingers. His face looked proud and determined, but I could see fear very easily in his eyes. His eyes were a dark shade of green, with his skin being a coppery tan._

_The female beside him that was 2 heads shorter than Kacey was twirling her long but curly brown hair. Her eyes were a green color and she had tan skin. She wore rosy pink robes and her face took on an expression of boredom. She was rather beautiful, but to tell you the truth now, I would pick Christy any day at any time in any situation. Just by her look I could tell her personality was horrible. She just had so many flaws to her that I could name right off from her appearance.  
_

_When her eyes met mine her bored expression became one of shock and surprise. Her eyes turned a darker shade and she looked away, blushing a bit and looking at her father._

_When we neared them I could hear their conversation more clearly._

"_. . . Many think that sir, but as you can recall earlier in this conversation; unless you have something of ours on purpose and from force, we will attack if it comes to that."_

_Ah, so that's what Kacey was afraid of. We would attack him for other reasons . . . though many decades would have already have passed us then, he would probably no longer be breathing when we do attack. Maybe his descendent would mess that up. But as it looks it seems like the woman with him, Princess Jade; is his only child. He could possibly be here to form an alliance by marriage. And if so . . ., is that why I was summoned?_

_I swallowed loudly. I could tell from this woman's appearance that she'll be bossy. Like I said, she seemed like the girl to be the total opposite from what I'm used to: females like Christy._

_Remembering her I sped up my pace. Better to get this done than to delay it. I want to get back to Christy!_

_As I neared the group I could feel the sea breeze against my skin that was burned earlier today. It felt good, even for how short lived it was._

_I looked over to the horizon behind Kacey and Jade. The orange mixed with the purple and blue shades reminded me of violets, and Christy's hair for a millisecond. Violets are Christy's favorite flowers, maybe when I go back I should pick some up for her._

_I looked at my father Crow and by the look on his face I could already tell I wouldn't enjoy this next bit._

* * *

Long story shorter than what I was making it sound like before, I did not see Christy at all the rest of that day. Nor did I get to tell her what was on my mind which actually bites. But what got under my skin more than that was that Princess Jade woman declaring me her _"Lifelong partner!"_

Trust me I literally gagged!

Sure she's good looking, but on the inside her personality is just plain horrible. Christy's personality is as beautiful as she is on the outside. Christy being attractive on the outside would be an added bonus, but I'm not like other guys so I shouldn't say that should I?

An island came into view along with the Horizon, which so happened to be where I was going.

Great, guess my torture starts as soon as it can! They said 7 days, that's about 168 hours. That's a week's worth of time before I was supposed to get here. How the heck did that happen?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I loved the feedback from the first chapter guys, and I hope I could make it all up to you in the future to come. ****Now, where do you think King Kacey and Princess Jade Longhorn live?**

**I have a new poll up, so the last one ended sooner than it was supposed to because of this story!**

**Okay, now to tell you now: Every chapter will have an Author's Note at the end, or at the top if something important is up and might be repeated at the end of the story. This is so I can update my own readers of how the story will be progressed.**

**For starters this story will be the only one updated for awhile until A Place Burned and Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits get completed to the rightfully number of chapters; the 3:1 ratio.**

**Second would be that the first few chapters would be in separate points of views. Like this chapter was only Karney's P.O.V. The next chapter would be both Jade's and Christy's. The third would have Kacey's and Jeremy's P.O.V. This will go on for awhile until said otherwise.**

**Plus, I would like a review about the scenery/imagery I give the story, since I'm using this story to work on that right now little skill of mine. Plus I would like to know if the rating should be changed when it needs to since one work or chapter could mean a big difference for that rating.**

**To add on to working on scenery/imagery, this story also helps me with theme. The theme of this story should be easy to spot, but if not I'll tell you at the end of the story if you don't get it . . . and if I remember. But try to guess anyway for the heck of it!**

**And last before I leave to work on the next chapter, I would like to thank all my readers and the readers who just so happened to start reading this. Also I would like to thank FiringShootingStar for being my co-writer for this story, of course so give her some praise!**

**If so, read on and I will update more as soon as I can!**

**-Kyuki!**

**P.S.: I would like to thank FiringShootingStar and Destiny of Rose for their reviews and I hope that I could make the story good for all of you!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Snowy Jades**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Jade Longhorn_

I waited for a few minutes and already had enough time waiting. I thought to myself, hey; why not speed up _his_ arrival. I giggled and hopped in place. My future husband; Karney Hogan, would be coming. And to make things even more spectacular . . . for me of course, would be that Karney Hogan of the Enforcers, most powerful family in the world . . . currently mind you, is about to be my future husband . . . _right_ when he sets foot on Samoa.

That's exactly what will happen once he sets foot on Samoa. Before anything I had to make sure everything was in place for this day. It was a real drag. I had to trick my father about three times today and the last one wouldn't have happened if he wasn't questioning my motives.

"**Cabhrú liom arís Mar sin, dlús a chur am, mo chara daor**, _(-I help once again so speed up time, my dear friend.)_"

I closed my eyes as I chanted the spell. The world seemed far away. I thought about Karney being here with me and when I opened my eyes I saw his boat in the horizon.

I nearly didn't hold back the fangirl scream that was begging to be released from my throat, but I held it down.

The horizon colors reminded me of his hair, eyes and almost tanned skin. I nearly yelped as I was poked in the arm.

"Well someone's jumpy." I heard a chuckle. I looked beside me to look into childish jade green eyes. That only told me that my best childhood friend and only friend Korra Amarina was right beside me.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "I really was surprised."

"Oh you were Longhorn, give it up. Now where's this Hogan fellow? Is it true he's good enough to eat?" To prove her point further, or possibly to annoy me even further, she licked her lips and smacked them.

I huffed and turned away from her and stared toward the horizon at his boat. "As a matter of fact you should see him yourself. I could barely control the urges I felt just seeing him."

"Knowing you, that's a new record." Korra laughed.

I glared at her. But what she said was true. I have dated in the past and I did fall in love before Karney, but, this was different. This time, oh this time I think I've really found true love.

"I think I've found true love this time. You'll see."

"You said that about Athan, Dainan, Yuri, and Zeal, and look what happened to them. Athan got struck by lightning only because your grandfather didn't appreciate him."

"My grandfather met his end weeks ago-," I said.

"Which you had a saying in this untimely demise." She winked.

"-so he won't sabotage this one." I finished.

"And was it just a coincidence that your grandfather knew a little something about draíochta (magic)?"

"I didn't know he knew how to control such vast amounts of power, like an element. That is a powerful magic that can destroy the user. You are the only one that I know that is alive that can possibly control an element without burning up."

"I know my limitations Jade. And another thing that sets us back on topic. Dainan was brutally murdered by your own father after he intended to give the throne an heir! And you pretended not to know about it."

"A good vengeance is waited out. I pretended not to know for a reason Korra. It's only a matter of time before that murder plagues my father."

"You mean to send your father into a guilt trance."

"Explain to me what that is exactly. I never truly understood it."

"A guilt trance is a powerful past regret sort of. You could be fine one day and the next, BAM; you're in a short lived nightmare inside your own mind. Great tormentors know how to prolong torture, right, instead of killing the tormented. Well a guilt trance is sort of like a great past regret. But it just keeps coming back until he finally admits it. Say, what did he say to you that he thought covered up his 'disappearing act?'"

"One; I see. And two; he told me that he had a fiancée in the middle east of the United States. Before I found the cut up pieces of him I believed him and if you remember I caused that tornado outbreak."

"Ah yes. The Tri-State Tornado. A real beautiful show really."

I laughed. "I forgot. You went and watched it play out and saw how much my anger affected the weather."

Korra grew silent as I looked out to see the boat half way from the shore now.

"I get the feeling there are a lot more people who can control the elements better than I can Jade. You know, like the Enforcers."

I cringed. I forgot about that. I saw what every enemy of the Enforcers call the Big Four. All four held a majestic, ancient, and divine aura that it scared me. It made me want to obey them. I could see how they were the most powerful in the world. They knew things that I could only guess. My magic would be a newborn's rattle against an atomic bomb like speck. I got the feeling just by being in the presence of the Big Four that if they wanted to attack my father, they would have already done it already, and succeeded a billion times over.

"So, back to the topic of your late husbands' and fiancés, I believe Yuri was next, correct?"

"Yeah, he died of an illness. Even I couldn't save him. And it's funny; I think I said something about never loving anyone as much as him again."

"Look how that turned out." She winked at me again.

"Anyway, Yuri was a magic type of guy too. He could control the duel monsters you know, like the Enforcers. When I look back on it I really think he was one of them, until he died."

"They say the Enforcers will live on forever, because of a single pact the Big Four made."

"That must be why they have an aura of ancient divinity. They look so young but, hell do I know, they could be centuries old. Heck, they could have been born since the start of time."

"Some say since the beginning of Greece through the fall of Egypt till now. I say you have to go back further. I know one of them is more intelligent than anything in this universe." Korra sighed and looked at me in the eye. "Can you believe that? He's the most intelligent being and he passes that wisdom on. It must be sweet to be one of his pupils. I met one of them actually and one of his nephews is now becoming the future king of Samoa. Well, that is if nothing goes wrong and he _somehow_ dies. Then I guess Samoa will be no more!"

For a moment I wanted to give this all up for her, than I snapped back to reality and realized I couldn't. Not after the first mistake I made.

"Well," I started, "Zeal was like me. Sort of, no one can beat me." I smiled.

She smiled widely and a wicked gleam claimed her eye. "Jade Longhorn Zeal was a perfect match for you. He was all ambitious with the power to match and with your power and your ambitions- well, okay, I guess you guys cancelled each other out. But, look on the bright side of that breakup, you ended up gaining his powers and his ambitions."

"I know; I don't know if that made me worse or not."

"So you regret it?"

I huffed. "Not in the slightest. The power he had nearly consumed me if it hadn't been for my little pet." I told her as I held up my bracelet with golden engravings. In the center laid a teal colored gem in the shape of a bird. "Éan (bird) was passed down from generation to generation in my family. If it wasn't for him absorbing the leaking energy I wouldn't have lived through Zeal's cremation ceremony."

"And to add, if you need that extra boost all you have to do is tap it and your fully recharged. That's lucky for you if you and I are sparring. But considering the risk on your part, I wouldn't rely on it of course."

I touched the outside of the bracelet, careful not to touch the shaped teal gem. "I know, I know all too well what this could do for me. And I know what the limit could be, as well as the consequence of using it."

Our heads snapped up to look as we heard a loud whistle. The boat was already docked.

I wanted to fangirl scream so loudly that Korra was going to be deaf for a month.

Korra got from her position and stretched. "Well, let's meet this guy so I can see if he's alright."

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I think you can be as overprotective as my father. Maybe more if I think about it."

"Hey, I'm your best friend and your only friend, and vise versa to me. I want to meet this guy."

I rolled my eyes. I looked her over. "I wished you wore something better though."

"What, what's wrong with what I got on?"

"Nothing, you look positively ravishing. Not like me though, but still."

"Right," She said rolling her eyes. She held out her elbow and I took it.

She wore a dark teal dress with silver lining, and I would curse myself later for this but it complimented her long dark blue hair that is looked like a shadow falling across her shoulders and back. I was always so jealous of her hair. It was so dark blue that is looked bruised colored and that made her appear mysterious and erotic. She walked in a perfect line and looked and felt confident in each step.

I was the princess here, and yet I took all my lessons from the only friend that stayed by my side.

As we waded through the crowd that started to gather, right away I could see the spiky violet rose hair that is of Karney Hogan. The well defined muscles against the white T-Shirt he wore looked tense, but the shirt did compliment his almost tan skin. The horizon behind him seemed to blend into his hair and that made his eyes all the more dazzling.

As we neared him Korra seemed to be watching someone else who was behind Karney. He was powerfully built like Karney, a little more to be precise. He has blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He carried the luggage that Karney brought with him and looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Who is he with?" Korra asked.

"Oh~, I didn't know you can be interested into someone in such a short amount of time." I point out to tease her.

"How long have you seen Karney when you knew you finally realized you were in love with him?"

"I didn't. I saw him in my dream."

"So you haven't met him at all."

"Yeah . . ."

"That states my point. You don't know your future husband and you're teasing me about falling in love. Wait a minute-," She started.

"Oh~ so you confess!"

"On my grave I won't." I could tell she was inwardly smiling at that.

"To answer your question I saw him when I met the Big Four. They sent him to get Karney. I think his name was Germy or something."

"Well, he does look like a German." She said thoughtfully.

The two men came closer as we waited for them in the center. There was a fountain there with two swans, their necks entwine with each other and water was sprouting out from both beaks, one pointing our way, the other their way. It was made from Parian marble that much I know. How it was made that I couldn't tell you but Korra would.

When Karney's eyes met mine he looked over to his companion and they strolled toward us.

Soon, they were just five feet away from us. I wanted to fangirl scream and run around like a maniac, but I stood my ground.

People around us whispered and gawked at the two men in front of us and I couldn't help but agree about the comments about them.

Now that I had I better look at the both of them, I could see why they could draw a crowd toward them, or away if they chose to. They held an aura like the Big Four, not as strong, but still almost just as powerful.

_Almost like Zeal's_, I thought happily. The only difference was that Zeal was all talk and no action; he made others do something he could have done himself. The Enforcers, yeah if they have something else to do, something more important to do, they do that, but if both things are important, they got the power and stamina to keep going, and they have other people that can basically do things they can do themselves. Zeal was no action and just talk. The Enforcer family, the _whole_ family mind you, can talk all they want, and you know they have the stuff they need to back it up. Knowledge, power, ideals, and skills. Absolutely no flaws.

Karney wore a white T-Shirt like I said that complimented his almost tan skin. His eyes dazzled in the setting sun and his hair looked like the horizon did only moments ago when he was coming to Samoa. He wore black shorts that went below his knees and had sleek black boots that looked tightly strapped to his calf and ankle.

"Those look uncomfortable." I told him, staring at his boots.

He chuckled. "Yeah well they were, but I got use to them."

Korra poked me on the arm and I suddenly remembered she was there and he had his friend that I still have yet to meet.

"Oh, forgive me; this is my best friend Korra Amarina." I introduced. She gave a medium bow to both of them.

"Good evening. And welcome to Samoa, since the princes didn't welcome you I guess I should."

I slapped my forehead. "Thank you for reminding me _now_!" We giggled for 7 seconds until we were brought back to reality.

"And forgive my rudeness Princess Jade and Lady Amarina-," Korra cut him off right there.

"The both of you can call me Korra. It's alright with me." She smiled to prove her point further.

Karney nodded his head and continued. "My apologies Lady _Korra_, but please, allow me to introduce the man that so happens to be my best friend and my right hand man: Jeremy Ukraine. He would be the one that was sent to get me." He said, nodding his head toward the blonde man with the luggage in his hands.

He set them down and performed a deep bow, which least to say was impressive. Usually the oldest people in Samoa only get to bow so low, and bowing just shows how much maturity one has last I recall. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice. It was deep with a sharp edge to it. "A pleasure to meet you maladies."

"I heard Germy, so forgive me." I said with a nervous smile as he straightened his back.

Now that he was up close he was too tall for comfort. He was easily the tallest on the island. His stare was imitating and he was just really imitating.

"Germy," Karney raised an eyebrow. He turned to looked at Jeremy and said, "Wasn't that what the captain called you on the boat?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "Indeed Master Karney."

_Ugh oh!_ I thought. "That would be my fault. I overheard your name once and over some time I forgot it and it come to me as Germy so that's how I sort of came up with that."

His eyebrow rose at this. "If I recall I don't remember telling anyone other than my fathers, uncles and a few of my other friends that I would be taking Jeremy. Your father said it was alright and the captain of the boat called him that because," he looked at Jeremy for this.

"I'm a native born from Germany Master, and he has some history involving the country. I did a background check and if you're interested I could tell you about it later."

"You can tell me now." He said perked up. I raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Korra who leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"He seems to be concerned in another's well-being, concerning not who it might be. That or he is information hungry, concerning his right hand is-," I cut her off.

"Smoking hot and you somehow fell in love at first sight which is something I never thought would happen."

She blushed and looked away. "Let us be on our way back to the castle your father must be worried about you Princess Jade." She said loud and fast.

I rolled my eyes at her. I love being in control. But yes she was right, father surely must be worried. This would be a record breaker.

* * *

_Christy Snow (Flashback)_

_I waited in the same spot before I saw Karney disappear, along with Jeremy. I told him I would wait for him in that same spot, but he never came back._

_I went to one of his father's, Crow Hogan. He was basically the only one I could reach other than Yusei Fudo. I trained and was raised under the both of them. I asked if he knew where Karney was. What he said broke my heart._

"_I'm sorry Christy, but apparently Karney's going to get married to Jade Longhorn. Don't ask me how that came to be because I don't even know. All I know is that King Kacey's daughter is a witch, not like Akiza. A real, bloodthirsty, deceiving witch is what I meant! There wasn't any way around it."_

"_What did she say to him, at least?" I said, my voice breaking as I spoke._

_He stopped hauling wooden boxes onto a cart and looked at me. What he said was nearly as heartbreaking. "She said _you're my lifelong partner_!"_

_I remembered breaking up in tears at that._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

After so, Crow gave me a picture of this Jade woman, and I tell from her picture that her personality must be horrible. I was raised alongside Karney and Jeremy, and we only knew the woman around her: proud, strong, kind, sweet, aggressive, protective, powerful, and more than 34ths are intelligent or cunning, if not smart.

I was raised like any other female Enforcer. I grew up calling Mistress Akiza Fudo my mother, and Masters Crow and Yusei as my fathers. I even called Mistress Raven Hogan my mother, or more to the point, my aunt.*

Karney, even with two fathers, Masters Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, called Mistress Raven his mother.

But, Jade Longhorn, from first glance, looks like a proud, spoiled royal, and would do anything she has to do to get what she wants.

I sighed sadly. I hope this woman won't do anything to harm him in any way!

There was a knock on my door. I lived somewhere along the pier, near the highest floor. Every window had a great view of the sunrise and sunset. I cringed in sadness. Karney's hair and eyes mimicked both! I sighed sadly and said, "Come in."

There was some hesitation, but someone opened the door. I saw Austin Liner's mahogany brown hair and green eyes*. "Mistress Christy, I have a letter from Master Karney, sent here all the way from Samoa for you."

I got from my position on my couch and walked over to him. He was a good two heads taller than I was, and was plenty older and stronger. He handed me a cream colored letter that smelled like violets, my favorite flower!

"Thank you Master Austin, can you wait for a moment, long enough to make an answering letter?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Just call me when you're finished. I know how much Karney writes, despite his parentage."

I nodded my head as I closed the door. I wasted no time opening the letter. The paper was as white as freshly fallen snow.

* * *

_*Dear Christy,_

_I really do miss you. And I'm sorry if you had to wait for any reply from me, but I am being constantly watched by this woman, and worse of all I am marrying her. The island of Samoa is beautiful, but it can't compare to you or any sunset or sunrise the Satellite can show. If you can recall, I wanted to say something before I left. Well, I wanted to say that I love you!_

_Seeing your heartbroken face and being close to tears when Jeremy said that I caught this woman's eye, well, I didn't want to catch her eye, believe me! So, please, can you ever forgive me, and possibly love me back, because I can face rejection from somebody else. I grew up with her and over time fell in love with you. I don't want you to hate me, because it'll be too hard to know, and too hard to not know, but I accept I can accept the latter._

_I will send a letter every now and then, but I would like to hear your voice. If you have a chance, can you contact me or Jeremy with the mind link we share?_

_Sincerely, Karney Hogan_

_P.S.: I love you~!_

* * *

I couldn't help but cry at these words. I knew Jade would be bad news, but having him marry her would be a witch's brew, just without the needing betrayal!

Master Crow was right about her being a witch, but what can I possibly do?

I could write him back, say that I love him too and would never hate him. I cried harder at the thought. If he was about to say that, than I wish time can be turned back so he could say it to my face, with the setting sun in the background. Now it could only be a distant fantasy.

All I could do now is work on the mind link!*

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I decided on one of the Samoa Islands is where King Kacey and Princess Jade Longhorn should live. Also, I will give out a spoiler alert and say that their neighbors, the Tonga Islands that are actually right below them would be their biggest threat since they declared war on Kacey for marrying his daughter off to an "Enforcer spawn."**

***This story will have the Big Four (Kalin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow) married to the highest and strongest woman there (Misty, Akiza, Carly –she doesn't have her glasses in any of my stories by the way-, and Raven –my OC wife for Crow who has black hair down to her mid-back and dark chocolate brown or hazel eyes, who has an abnormally big size chest. Do. Not. ASK!)**

***Austin Liner, as a child had brighter looks, as a teenager his looks became darker, and as an adult, like he is seen in this story, is when his looks are darkest. He is a teenager in Enforcer years in A Place Burned. This is because of a curse his mother had!**

***Karney Hogan will appear in Coast to Atlas because he has the blood of Jack Atlas, and usually he would send letters to his kin or Christy when he's somewhere else! It was kind of based off of it too!**

***Christy has the uncanny ability to create mind links- which would allow her to send a message over to ANY Enforcer she knows and that she could hear their thoughts, or replies, and see what they see, but so far this has worked only with Karney and Jeremy!**

**Now, about the Tri-State Tornado! Let's just say Jade was the one who caused it and leave it at that. Before Jade found out it her father killed Dainan, her anger affected the weather around over there and that's what caused the biggest tornado outbreak in U.S. history. It was either her or Yusei when he just **_**snaps**_**, in which case I took the latter just for this story!**

**Well that's all I have to say right now other than the fact that Jeremy and Kacey's P.O.V are next, than Korra and Jeremy's P.O.V will be after that!**

**But I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Kyuki!**

_**P.S.: I want everyone's thoughts on Jade's and Christy's character so far!**_


End file.
